justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Industrial Chimney
Industrial Chimneys are sabotage destructible objects in Just Cause 2. All games in the Just Cause game series have indestructable industrial chimneys. This article focuses only on the sabotage destructible ones in JC2. Appearance Chimneys are tall brick pipes, used to dispose of industrial waste gases (dark smoke, which can be seen close to one), which they disperse into the atmosphere. They are something between 30-45 meters tall. At the top there is fire, which does not harm the player. Like all government property, they are marked with the white Panauan star. They are usually found in pairs. Some chimneys are actually indestructable, but these are unmarked and slightly different looking. Purpose In reality chimneys just like these were present in large quantities at cities and towns. They were constructed during the industrial era. Back then nearly all industrial machinery, central heating systems, electrical power plants, large ships and more, were powered by steam engines that were powered by coal-fueled furnaces. Burning coal creates lots of black smoke (a lot more and a lot darker than is seen in the game), some of which falls out of the sky in a fine black powder, not to mention the atmospheric pollution. This is obviously inconvenient, so the industrial chimneys had to be made quite tall, to cause minimal fall-out problems in the immediate area and to ensure maximum smoke dispersion. A low chimney would also shoot out quite a bit of sparks, when venting a coal furnace, so the height was actually also a vital safety measure. In later times laws were made to put filters to the tops of these chimneys. Panau seems to comply with some of these laws, as there does seem to be some kind of meshing on the tops that prevents Rico from falling in, should the player be at the top of one. In any case the vast majority of this type of chimneys have been demolished in most countries as a result of coal having been replaced by other sources of energy. Destructibility .]] They can be destroyed, using items such as Triggered Explosives, or Vehicle mounted weapons and being rammed at high speed. Each destroyed will give 500 Chaos points and $2500. Locations There are 50 of them. Chimneys are most commonly found in industrial areas, but some can also be seen at military facilities. A majority of 40 are found in Pelaut Archipelago. The remaining 10 are at Pelabuhan Saudagar. Note that chimneys can be found in many other places, but they may not be the destructible variant. *Bandar Lombong Besi 2. *Emas Hitam Oil Refinery 12. *Gunung Jarandua 2. *Kampung Langit Berasap 5. *Kampung Perigi Hitam 4. *Kampung Padang Luas 1. *Kuala Cengkih 4. *Loji Bahan Bakar Fossil 4. *Pelabuhan Saudagar Harbor 10. *Pulau Kait 6. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. Smoke may still come out of where the top of the chimney used to be, even after being destroyed. This is only known to happen at Pelabuhan Saudagar. Category:Content Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects